


Miła Justice Stilinski

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Miła, Bullying, Comforting and Love, Erica Reyes - Freeform, Family Feels, Gen, Hints at Allison/Scott, Hints at Stiles/Lydia, Kid!MJ, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, Kind Miła, MJ & Law, MJ and Law, MJ has Piercings, Mention of Epilepsy - Erica Reyes, Mila is a blond, Miła calls Stiles "Law", Miła can sing, Miła protects her baby brother, Nicknames, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Piercings, Pov Outsider on Miła and Stiles, Punk MJ, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short & Sweet, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: In which Stiles has a sister and this is the different ways the teen wolf characters are introduced to her.





	1. John Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> So, full disclosure I thought of this after watching Alice Merton on Jimmy Fallon and thought, huh, it would be cool if Stiles had a sister like that. And TA-DA!! Mila Justice was invented. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. More characters perspective, though I am not sure who all to write about yet, will be introduced.

He would never forget the first day he laid eyes on his first born. He remembered everything, leading up that moment. His heart was a hammering mess, his face clammy with sweat, his ears ringing from his wife’s screams of pain and loud curses at the doctors who kept encouraging her to push.

John made the mistake of doing the same. Claudia, pain crazy, had grasped the front of his shirt, and jerked him forward until he was inches away from the tip of her nose.

“Don’t tell me what to do, this is all your fault! You and your big ass head –” She cut herself off to scream out, “motherfucker!”

And they told him he had a sweet wife.

However, when that loud high pitch scream tore through the tiny body who curled in clear displeasure at having to leave the safety of Claudia’s stomach. Covering in goo and other unmentionable fluids, John found all the noise around the room fading.

“How is the baby?” His wife asked, using the last of her energy to lift herself up to get a better look. “Is the baby okay?”

“Perfectly healthy.” Came the response.

John watched on, starstruck as they placed the tiny little thing on his wife’s chest, her screams quieting down as Claudia sobbed with joy against the little head. John leaned over, pressing kisses against his wife’s wet hair, leaning down to do the same to a small person that had just become his entire world.

“She’s perfect, John. Look at her.”

And she was. Her head was covered it thin barely visible strands of dusty blonde hair that he knew would darken with age. He was asked to cut the umbilical cord and did so with great care. Tiny as she was, he couldn’t help but marvel at how big she was. Her little head could fit in the palm his hand. She whined against Claudia and cried when they had to take her away from her mom to clean her up.

“Go with her, John.” Claudia urged and John numbly followed after the doctor, watching with vigilant eyes as they wiped her pasty and blushing body down. Behind him, they were encouraging Claudia to push out the after birth, and his wife did so like a champ.

Before he knew it, a tiny bundle was placed his arms. Huffing out a wet sigh, John smiled down at his baby girl. She made those little grunts, her chubby cheeks still flushed from all the crying. Making his way over, John gently placed her in Claudia’s arms, tugging the blankets down to get a better look at her face.

“You two have a name yet?” Tried brown eyes met teary blues.

Claudia gave him a smile, nodding.

“Yeah,” John answered the doctor, his eyes drifting back down to his baby girl. “Her name is Miła Justice Stilinski.”


	2. Stiles

Stiles didn’t remember the day he met Miła. He was a new born after all, but he watched the video.

He remembered his dad’s voice in the background, and the camera shifting to reveal his dad ushering a little girl over to the couch in his mom’s hospital room. His mom was barely awake on the hospital bed, pumped full of drugs and blinking slowly.

“Okay, up you get, kiddo.” His dad grunted. “You ready to meet your little brother?”

“Hmhm.” She nodded, grinning up at their dad.

His dad vanished from the sight (it was one of the deputy’s taking a video), only to appear a moment later with baby Stiles in his arms. Miła had gasped, wiggling in her seat with excitement.

“You gotta be careful, okay.”

“I will, Daddy.” She said with so much annoyance. Miła always looked annoyed when you told her what to do. Like you were the imbecile for daring to give her a stupid order.

His dad had chuckled, taking a seat beside Miła. A moment passed, with dad graciously instructing Miła how to sit and hold her arms. Then Stiles was gently placed into her waiting arms. Her short legs were stretched out over the couch, feet dangling off the edge, still as stone. The second his heavy weight was settled in her arms, she stopped wiggling and let out a small “woah”.

The camera zoomed in, grainy and shaky. It showed a wide grin spreading across Miła's face as she started down at him.

“Hi…” She trailed off, and with a cute frown turned to their dad. “What’s his name, Daddy?”

He heard his mom chuckle in the distance. His dad grinned down at her, answering, “His name is Mieczysław.”

“That’s a silly name.”

“I know, but it was your mommy’s granddaddy’s name.”

“Really?” Her eyes widened with disbelief. “Cool.” She looked down at him. “Hello, mish--- mischi – Hello, Law!”

There was a round of laughter. His dad stared at Miła with wide eyes, “Law?”

“He got a weird name, Daddy.” She shrugged.

*

The first memory he had of his sister, that he didn’t watch or hear about, was of one night when he’d had a pretty scary nightmare. He didn’t remember the details, all he could remember was how alone and creepy their dark room felt.

He remembered being so scared and lost in a room that felt suddenly too big for him. The batman nightlight (Miła nightlight that would later become his) did nothing to chase away the slowly enclosing shadows that danced across his room. Stiles, with his teddy bear “piggy” clutched in his trembling hand, spilled out of his crib and headed over to MJ’s bed. She was fast asleep, but with a quick slap to her cheek, she was wide away.

“Stiles?” She groaned. “Leave me alone. Go to sleep.”

“I scared.”

Miła sat up. “What?”

“I sleep here.” He pointed at her bed.

“No. Go sleep in your own bed.”

Fear ran through him at the thought of having to go all the way over there where his bed sat in the dark. Miła bed was bigger and she was warm and she’d keep the monsters away. He didn’t even realize he’d been crying until his breath hitched and Miła had let out another groan.

“Okay, fine. Just don’t cry, you baby.” She helped him up and curled around to face him.

A kiss was pressed against his cheek and Stiles remembered feeling so safe.

“Go to sleep, Law.”

And he did, knowing nothing could hurt him as long as he had MJ next to him.


	3. Scott McCall

If anyone asked him, Allison was his first love.

If anyone asked the Stilinski’s, they would kindly inform you that Scott was full of shit and had had a massive kindergarten crush on one Miła Stilinski.

The day he’d met Miła was the day he knew he wanted to marry a strong girl who was badass and could fight like Catwoman. It was a hot day, and Scott remembered sitting in the sandbox all alone, the other kids running around and screaming with joy.

He watched them be as wild and crazy as they pleased, saddened by the knowledge that he, an asthmatic kid from Beacon Hills, would never be able to do that. His mom had warned him numerous times that he had to be careful and after a while Scott just gave up trying to see how fast he could run before breathing became hard.

He’d just finished his awesome sandcastle when Billy Kingston promptly stepped on it. Scott, who’d been so immersed in his work let out a loud gasp, head of floppy brown hair snapping up. He felt his eyes begin to burn, the idea of all his hard work now gone causing a ugly ball of sadness to form in the pits of his tummy.

“Oops. Sorry, didn’t see’ya there.”

Scott jumped to his feet. “Yes, you did. You did it spur-pus!”

Billy narrowed his eyes. “And! What you gonna do about it?” He taunted Scott, giving him a hard shove.

Scott stumbled back at the force, his tiny feet tripping over themselves. His butt collided with the hard ground and Scott felt his tears fall down his cheeks. He hated that he was being a cry-baby and that only made him cry more.

A tiny voice rang out. “Hey! Leave ‘im alone!”

Someone came rushing over, shoving at Billy, pushing him away from Scott. Scott, shocked at the sudden arrival of someone new, stared up at another boy, whose hair was so short you could see the skin on his head.

“Who are you?”

“His friend.” Came the confident reply.

Friend? Scott tilted his head to side to get a better look at the new boy. He didn’t recognize him. Feeling silly, Scott pressed his hands into the sand to push himself up, forcing himself to stand up beside his friend, whose name he didn’t know.

“No, you ain’t.” Billy replied.

“How do you know? You don’t know me.”

Scott watched, amazed as the other boy stood up for himself, his head tilted back as he stared up at Billy. Billy was a lot taller than them, because he was older, so Scott was always kinda afraid of him. He didn’t like looking up at people, it made him feel weak.

“Then you a freak too!”

Scott had barely enough time to react before Billy shoved the other boy too, harder and rougher this time. Scott felt the force of the shove as he moved to catch the other boy but he wasn’t strong enough and soon found himself hitting the hard sand. His chest tightened painfully when the other boy fell on him, too.

“And we don’t like freaks—“

“Hey, did you just shove my brother?”

A voice, so soft that for a second Scott thought it was a teacher, cut Billy off. Relieved, Scott’s eyes snapped open in time to see a flash of honey-coloured hair, a quick kick and then a falling Billy Kingston.

Billy’s hands moved to his special area, his face red as tears ran down his cheek.

“Miła! I had him!” His friend exclaimed.

“So?” Came the strong snappy retort. Scott, unable to look away from the world’s prettiest girl, watched in wonder as she stepped closer to Billy, placing her hands on her hips like he had seen his mom do. “You wanna try and be mean to my brother, again?”

“I’m telling my mom!” Billy cried.

His loud complaint gathered the teacher’s attention. The girl, Miła, didn’t seem to care. She simply kicked sand at Billy and spun around, her spider-web skirt spinning around. Her honey-colored hair didn’t match with the boy’s dark hair. In fact they looked nothing alike, except for their smiles which were aimed at him.

Scott blinked at them, his tongue caught by a cat as his mom always said.

“Hey, you okay?” The boy asked, turning around to kneel in front of Scott. He had sand in his hair, making it look all funny. “My name is Stiles.”

“Scott.” He found himself saying, and, unable to help himself, Scott’s brown eyes drifted over to the girl behind Stiles. She didn’t seem to care that grown up’s were rushing over.

“Miss Stilinski!” Miss Puckleberry shouted in anger.

Scott’s eyes widen. He felt scared, a funny feeling forming in his tummy when he thought of what his mom and dad might do if Miss Puckleberry said he was fighting with another boy, even if he wasn’t fighting. Teachers like to say he fights when really, he wasn’t. But, it was better to say he was.

Calmly, the girl turned around to the teacher. “He pushed my brother.” She said.

“That is still no excuse for violence.”

Stiles was busy brushing sand out of his hair, but that didn’t stop him from saying, “You can call our dad, if you want.”

The girl nodded and smirked. “Yeah, he’s a sheriff.”

That was the day he met Miła Stilinski, and the day he was adopted by the Stilinski family and become Stiles’ ‘brother from another mommy’ as Miła had announced.

Which sucked, because that meant Miła was his sister from another mommy, too.

But his mom promised he would meet another girl. And even though he didn’t believe, he nodded anyway.

*

Turns out, she was right!


	4. Lydia Martin

She’d been having a bad day.

She’d woken up to her parents screaming once again. It was a continuing occurrence, every day, almost every hour, something set them off.

They never took their anger out on her. Instead, they got sweeter, loving and doting on her while ignoring the other completely.

She knew what was to come. She knew the probability of their marriage ending in a divorce was high. It wasn’t really something she wanted to deal with, but she knew there was no other way.

Lydia saw how people looked at her. She was young, she was beautiful (although, the words felt oddly creepy when uttered by someone other than her mother). People wanted her to smile and she'd been forced to do so all day.

Point was she was having a bad day, so when that weird boy, Stiles, walked up to her when school was let out, beaming at her with a bright smile, she felt her expression hardened from a solemn mask to one of annoyance.

Of course, that didn’t seem to register with him.

“Hey, Lydia. I just wanted to say, cause I saw you were really down—“

“Because you can’t seem to stop staring me like a creep?” She cut him off.

It was rude and so mean and she felt instant regret twist her guts when his bright face shattered. His shoulders slumped, his hand which were peeking out from his too big flannel shirt curled into fists.

Stiles blinked at her. Lydia sighed sadly, opening her mouth to apologize when two arms wrapped around Stiles neck.

“Hey, Law.”

Instantly, her attention snapped away from Stiles to the tall girl standing behind him. She was older than them, definitely, and it took seeing her standing almost face to face with Stiles, because she’d ducked her head to rest her chin on her arm, to know they were family.

It wasn’t a clear resemble. Where Stiles had brown hair, hers was blond. Where Stiles had a button nose that made him look younger than he actually was, the girl’s nose slopped down. She had one mole right under her left eyes, while Stiles’ right cheek was littered with them.

They didn’t resemble one another but anyone looking at them, could tell they were siblings.

“Hey, MJ.” The sad response brought her back to the present.

The girl, MJ, tightened her hold on him. “Dad came to pick us up, so get before he’s late for work.”

Brown eyes, doey and almost glimmering looked at her for a beat. Lydia said nothing. Stiles sighed and nodded to MJ.

“See you tomorrow, Lydia.” He muttered under his breath. MJ loosened her hold on him, and Stiles hefted his bag up his shoulder, head ducked down as he turned toward the car.

MJ dropped and Lydia watched as she loosened her shoelaces.

Stiles stopped when he noticed she wasn’t following him. “MJ?”

“In a minute, Law. Go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Stiles walked away without another word.

A beat passed and then MJ’s voice cut the heavy silence. “You’re not very nice, you know.”

Lydia looked at her, narrowing her eyes. “Excuse me?”

MJ did bunny ears which was beyond juvenile and Lydia bit back a scoff. “You heard me.”

Dexterous fingers paused and blue eyes, sharper and colder than before, met hers. Lydia felt her spine tense up, her shoulder setting back under the hard look from the other girl.

“My brother was nothing but nice to you. And you repaid his kindness with rudeness.”

“I didn’t ask for his kindness.” Lydia shot back. “Besides your brother is creepy.”

MJ glared. “Just because he doesn’t treat you like everyone else doesn’t mean his creepy.” She stood up then, towering over Lydia’s still small frame. “And kindness isn’t something you ask for. It’s given freely. Next time, think about that before you shove it in someone’s face.”

Blond hair flared as the girl spun around, taking off into a run toward a Sheriff's car. Her stomach was in knots, the girl’s words ringing through her head, echoing as it cemented itself into her consciousness.

She watched MJ got in, the door closing. She around in the backseat, twisting to Stiles, pressed her back to the door, blocking her view of the other boy as if she knew Lydia was watching and wanted to protect her brother from any more cruelty.

But Lydia wasn’t trying to be cruel. She truly wasn’t. She said what she said without really intending to hurt Stiles, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

Why, though?

As she thought about it, waiting for her mom to come pick her up, she realized it’s because she didn’t want to deal with whatever Stiles expected from her.

Except, what did he expect? She’d never really interacted with the boy, but from what she’d experienced with him, he never really wanted anything from her. He smiled and greeted her and then let her be.

Always.

_Kindness isn’t asked for. It’s given freely. _

*

The next day when Stiles came into class, his brown eyes flickered to her and Lydia gave him a small smile in greeting.

His eyebrows practically shot up in surprise and he stumbled over his own two feet but overall, it was a success, because, when he’d finally found his balance, he grinned back at her and dropped in his seat looking very satisfied.


	5. Erica Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you to those who left Kudos and Commented on the last chapter, it means the world to me.
> 
> This chapter is centered around Erica: it deals with her Epilepsy, the after affects of that Teen Wolf has hinted at, and the self-esteem issues Erica dealt with that was never really touched on in the show.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Her body shivered and she wrapped her too big hoodie tightly around the body. Her legs felt gross, the linger feeling of warm liquid running down her legs making her skin claw. Thought she’d cleaned herself up as best she could, she sharp scent of urine burned her nostrils.

Humiliation churned her stomach. Her hood was over her head and her frizzy blonde hair curtained her face from those around her but she felt the weight of their eyes, heard the whispers and the snickers. She wanted to look up, see if it was all in her head but she feared the shame the refutation would bring.

They had called her mom hours ago… or at least it felt like that to her. Outside, she could hear the voices of the students echo through the halls, their joy and seemingly easy life almost taunting her.

She wanted to leave.

She wanted to go home, soak in her favorite bubble bath and cry.

Her throat burned as the lump stuck in her throat inflated, but when she swallowed thickly, she immediately regretting it. The lingering taste of blood made her sick, but she refused to vomit.

A sudden gush of air exhaled into the room as the door opened. Ms Addams, the receptionist for the school let out a gasp and Erica’s neck tensed up, forcing herself to not look.

“Oh! It can’t be—“

“Hi, Ms Addam.” Replied another voice.

Keeping her head ducked down, Erica hunched into herself.

“Oh, it’s been so long, deary. How are you? How is school?”

“It’s okay. I miss home, though.”

“And we miss you. Oh, that brother of yours reminds me so much of you. Just more talkative.”

There was laugh.

“Actually, speaking off… can you have someone give this to him? He left it at home.”

Some scuffling, a heavy exhalation and a loud thud.

“I’ll be sure to get this to him.”

“Thank you.”

“Argh, it was wonderful to see, again, my dear.”

She listened on as Ms Addams let loose a sound that made it clear they were hugging. All grown-ups her age made that sound when they hug other kids. It was annoying.

“Well, I better get—“

The desk phone rang, interrupting the girl.

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear.” She heard footsteps and moments Ms Addams picked up the phone.

Erica wondered how long it’s been since the girl arrived. The conversation seemed short, but time flew when your mind wondered, so maybe her mom would be here any min—

Footsteps. And then, “hey, you okay?”

Her entire body went ridged and she felt herself twitch. With fear gripping her, Erica fixed her eyes on the pair of combat boots that were planted beside her. They look wore out, with the steel toes of the boots slightly scratched up.

She felt movement beside her, heard the chair scrape. “Do you… are you waiting for someone to come pick you up?”

Hesitating for moment, Erica turned to look over the curtain of blonde hair that hang limply down the side of her face to see another girl, a blonde too, sitting beside her.

For some reason, her size surprised her. With the way she spoke, the ways she walked, Erica had assumed the girl was taller, but she appeared very short even in the chair. Dressed in a black and white checkered jeans, and a cropped leather jacket that was zipped up, she looked the part of an older, taller, more confident girl. Her hair, blonde with neon green streaks was partied on the side and cut off in sharp strands by her chin, leaving it to looking spiky. But that’s not what Erica noticed, no, what drew her attention to the girl was the fact that the left side of her head was shaved off completely, with a buzz cut presenting a pierced ear.

“So, what you in for?” The girl asked, either ignoring the way Erica was staring at her or was oblivious to it.

“Sorry?” The words left her mouth and she felt her eyes widen a touch at the sound. Her hands twitched as if to slap a hand over her talking hole.

“You in trouble? You look like that kinda girl that would be in here for something badass? What was it? Did you spray paint a dick in the girl’s locker room?”

“What? No!” She gaped.

The girl narrowed her eyes disbelievingly, her lips curling into a smile. “Really…?”

“Yes. I’m here ‘cause-“” The words were stuck in her throat. Suddenly super aware of the other girl and the fact that she was sitting so closer to Erica and talking to her, meaning she could see her, and smell her… it all becomes so unbelievably clear.

“Because….?” The girl stretched out the word, slowly.

“I-“ Swallowing, Erica took a deep breath. “I got sick, so I’m waiting for my mom to come pick me up?”

“Sick?” The easy going expression vanished and a concerned one took its place. The girl’s eyebrows drew together and softened as she stared at Erica.

“Yeah, I…” Blue eyes urged her on and, slowly the sour knot in her stomach loosed. With a spark of confidently and safety, Erica continued. “I’m okay. I just got sick so they called my mom.”

“Oh.” The tightly furrowed brows smoothed out as the girl exhaled in relief.

A moment of silenced passed between them.

“You want chocolate?”

The girl offered a hand and in it was a chocolate bar. The sudden appearance of it had her blinking for a moment and then, hesitantly, she took it.

“Thanks.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Don’t worry about it.” The encouraging grin was back. It was light and playful, curled mischievously. “You looked like you could use chocolate. Woman intuition.”

“That a real thing?” Erica shot back, quietly, risking it.

The grin grew. “Oh yeah. Girls like you and I have this sixth sense when it comes to each other.”

Frowning, Erica repeated. “Girls like us?”

“Yeah, you know… Badass blondes.” She smirked at Erica then. “And before you say anything about your hoodie, badass-ery is not in the clothes.” She pointed playfully at Erica.

Erica looked down at her sweatpants and hoodie. The grey colour reflected her once solemn mood. Now, however, the shame and humiliation had been lessened just a bit by the girl beside her.

“I mean,” The girl went on. “I only recently got my hair dyed and ears pierced. Trying a new look, but I was kicking ass and taking names back when I was wearing tutu’s.”

Erica could totally see that.

She looked to the girl, wondering if she really thought of her and Erica as similar. Beside the blonde hair, they look like two people on opposite ends of all kinds of social scales. The girl was confident, she was funny and sweet, and all kinds of thing that Erica just knew, deep down, she wasn’t. She stopped herself from listing them in her head, knowing that when she was alone that list would come back and she’d find herself contrasting herself to the girl.

With the question on the edge of her lips, she opened her mouth but was cut off by the girl’s phone ringing.

The introduction to In The End, by Linkin Park broke the silence.

“Shit, sorry.” She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and with a swipe she ended the call. “That’s my reminder.” She looked genuinely upset as she turned. “I gotta go.” She gave Erica a grin. “But it’s been awesome…” She trailed off.

It took Erica a moment before she registered it. “Oh, uh, Erica. Erica Reyes.”

Blue eyes light up. “Reyes, huh?” She looked Erica over. “Makes sense. M.J.” She returned with a nod.

Then she stood up, lifted a fist that Erica gently bumps hers with, a low chuckle passing her lips.

“See you around, Reyes!” She said sagely, before turning to walk away. MJ waved to Ms Addams and then, she didn’t something nobody had ever done for Erica.

She turned, looking back at Erica and waved goodbye.

The lump in her throat returned and she blinked back the tears. Just as MJ pushed opened the door, Erica’s mom appeared on the other end, looking exhausted and frazzled.

Her mom grabbed her attention for a moment and when she looked again, MJ was gone.

“Oh, Erica, baby.” Her mom came over to her and soon Erica was wrapped in her mom’s arms and the tears she had been holding in spilled from her eyes. Only this time, she felt the joy within them.

*

Later, when she finally went to bed, Erica looked up the word Reyes.

** _Reyes is a Spanish word, usually used as a given name or Spanish surname. The literal translation into English is 'kings', but could also be translated as 'royals' or 'royalty'. The Portuguese version of this surname is Reis._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and if there is anything you would like to see, please let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Also, though its never stated, MJ did graduate HS early so Stiles is still a freshman and she is off in college. I felt it was better for him to develop as the Stiles we know and love in HS as he did in the show, and if MJ was around, she would have, in my head, made things way easier for him.


	6. Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but i finally got inspiration!!
> 
> I hope you all like it.

He’d been on his way to Stiles’ house, hoping to find out if he’d discovered what had entered the preserve three nights ago, shoes fixed on the roof, ready to slide down to his usually entrance when he heard voices.

“Okay, okay.” A girl’s voice jingled through. “But, if it’s bad you have to tell me, okay.”

“I doubt it will be. You always had a good voice.” He heard Stiles respond.

Swiftly, Derek leaped down and landed without much trouble on the tree just outside Stiles’ bedroom. Its thick branches supported his weight, and Derek gingerly slid down so he could get a view of who was in Stiles’ room.

There, on Stiles’ bed, sat a girl with short blonde hair colored by green and black streaks. For a second, he thought she looked like Avril Lavigne with the punk-rock hair. In her lap was a bass guitar, and in front of her was Stiles, mirroring her position with legs crossed and excited eyes.

“Okay, here goes.” The girl played a beat that was catchy, and a small pain pricked Derek’s heart, his thought drifting to Cora and Jason, knowing they would have loved the beat.

The girl opened her mouth and a cool amazing voice came out.

_“I like digging holes, and hiding things inside them. When I grow old, I hope I won’t forget to find them. Cause I’ve got memories and travel like Gypsies in the night.” _

Stiles grinned at her.

He smelt the sweet scent of warm honey wafting from the room, encasing them in a joyous and loving bubble.

_ “I build a home and wait for, someone to tear it down. Then pack it up in boxes, head for next town running, ‘cause I’ve got memories and travel like Gypsies in the night.”_

Their heads bobbed in sync, her upbeat voice drawing them in it seemed.

_“And a thousand times, I’ve seen this road… a thousand times.” She sang in a higher pitch, then, dropped it. “I’ve got no roots, but my homes was never on the ground. I’ve got no roots, but my home was never on the ground. I’ve got no roots… I’ve got no root…!” _

She repeated the verse again, ending with a playful strum. “That’s it. That’s all I got so far.”

Derek frowned, concern drawing his attention to Stiles when he saw Stiles duck his head to wipe at his eyes.

The girl noticed, too. “Law?”

_ Law? _

“Sorry, fuck, sorry. I didn’t meant to cry, it’s just…” He sniffed and looked up. From Derek’s vantage point he saw the grief in those amber eyes. “It’s just, you sound just like mom did, you know?”

The warm honey scent faded into something that smelt think with sorrow. His heart clenched in sympathy, achingly familiar with that feeling, and suddenly Derek felt like an intruder.

“Law.” The girl sighed.

Derek turned and hopped off the tree just as the girl leaned forward draw Stiles into a hug.

He knew now who she was.

Miła Stilinski. He remembered the day he had met her so clearly:

_He had been at some party. He wasn’t really drinking because alcohol didn’t affect him and if he started chugging without care, his friends would start noticing his lack of drunken stupor and that would not be good. _

_So, Derek found entertainment elsewhere. He was 16, and somewhat popular at the school so it wasn’t hard to fit in, to find a group of his peers and soon he was encouraged into a game of pool. The house was large, with majority of the Juniors and Seniors claiming every space and corner._

_ Grant, the guy whose parents were most likely going to kill him when they came back, had thrown it on a whim. Derek didn’t find out about it until much later when his friends, Lisa and Adam, stopped by his house and asked if he wanted to tag along. His mom allowed it, trusting him not to misbehave and he didn’t plan on breaking it. _

_After a while, pool got boring and without much persuasion, Derek found himself being led onto a makeshift dance floor. He was dancing with some guy on his team, smiling when he saw the look in the guy’s eye. He didn’t hide his attraction, not from his family or his school, so he freely flirted back when the guy smirked and tossed cheesy lines his way. _

_He was snapped out the feeling of the guy’s hips grounding against his by a loud exclaim of “hey!”_

_ He and Ian…? He wasn’t sure, but he and Ian (He’s gonna go with Ian) turned in time to see a short girl with curly blonde hair toss her arm back and swung with precise force. He felt the pop and crunch of a broken nose and winced in sympathy as Fred fell to the ground, clutching a bleeding nose. _

_“Wanna try grabbing my ass, again, Sanders?” The girl asked, lifting her fist threatening. Derek bit back a laugh when Fred winced. _

_“Thought so.” She said, before spinning around. With her back turned to Fred, Derek was able to see the way her face crunched up in clear pain, her free hand delicately holding onto her wrist. Her friend surrounded her and they walked in the direction of the kitchen. _

_An arm wrapped around his waist. “Hope she doesn’t call her dad. Told Nelson not to invite her.”_

_ Derek turned, looking over his shoulder at Ian’s uncaring eyes. As a big brother of two sisters and with an older sister, he felt a spark of anger rush through him. He shoved at Ian’s arm, moving away from the asshole. He barely looked at him as he made his way toward the kitchen._

_ He was just entering when he saw the blonde girl digging in the deep freezer, her friend standing beside her, holding it opening as she pointed, “Got it?” _

_The girl grunted, “yeah.” She popped up, her curly hair looking wilder than it did before. As she straightened up, he saw how short he really was and found himself impressed that she was able to take out a guy Fred’s size. _

_“Hey, you okay?” Derek asked, making his presence known. _

_Her friend squeaked and dropped deep freezer’s door in shock. She spun, looking at him, and her eyes widened a touch at the sight of him. _

_The blonde huffed, wincing as she pressed the ice pack to her knuckles. “Yeah. I just didn’t aim right.” _

_Derek looked down at the wrist and nodded. “You broke his nose so mission accomplished.” _

_She snorted, her blue eyes lighting up with humor. “Yeah, I guess. You here to defend your friend, Hale?” _

_He wasn’t really surprised she knew his name. _

_Her friend was a blushing mess and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He looked away, focusing on the blonde girl who wasn’t really reacting to him. _

_“That asshole wasn’t my friend.”_

_ “No? I thought all jocks stuck up for each other?”_

_ “I don’t really stand up for homophobic misogynistic dicks.” _

_The girl - Mya? - Looked at him with approval. “Hopefully that doesn’t change.” _

_Her smirk was teasing and Derek couldn’t help but smile back._

_ He was in the brink of saying, “I can check-“ When her cell phone rang. _

_Cut off, he watched as the girl reached into her jean pocket, pulling out a small flip phone. She frowned and answered it instantly. “Hey, Law, what’s up—“ She stopped, clearly cut off. “Wait, wait, slow down. What, what do you mean you broke my laptop? You, for fuck’s sake, Law, you didn’t.” She shot him a look that he imagined was farewell and a thanks, nodding to her friend, and together they walked out, past him. _

_He focused on his hearing, picking up a kid from the other side of the frantically explain to her that he found out who killed that guy from the gas station and how dad came in and he’d freaked and accidentally spilled his milk over her laptop while he was hiding the papers._

_ “I’m gonna kill, you know that, right?” The girl was saying. _

_“I didn’t mean to, Miła! I was gonna put it in rice. That works, right?” A young, and frankly bratty voice said on the other end._

_ “I don’t know. Look I’m coming now…” Her voice was drowned out by the loud music and even louder voices. _

He’d forgotten about her, but now, seeing her and Stiles together, a part of him wondering how self-involved he’d had to be to not connect the two. Stiles never mentioned his sister; not while Derek was around at least.

And why would he? It’s not like they spend time discussing things what wasn’t Supernatural related.

Their voices drifted through the small crack in the window.

“The song’s good. Mom would have loved it.”

“I kind of wrote it for her. She always said Roots meant nothing if you didn’t have someone who loved you to tie you down.”

“Yeah, I remember. Dad always blushed when she called him her ‘little Root’.”

Their laughter, saddened a touch, struck him. A sense of longing filled Derek and he hurriedly pulled out his cell, shooting off a text to Stiles to say he will be busy and won’t make it.

**[19:00PM] S.S: It’s okay. **

He wondered if Stiles had told her about them…

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter that inspired this whole fic, and given Alice Merton was the inspiration behind Miła, i wanted to pay respect her too.
> 
> The song Miła is singing is called Roots and its by Alice Merton.


End file.
